


Nobility

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air of noble presence was what intrigued him most about Takatora.</p><p>Writing this for the "Kisaragi-Gentarou’s Golden Week Tokusatsu Giveaway Challenge"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobility

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly influenced by the many musings on tumblr regarding TakaRyo pairing.

There aren't many things that interest him lately; well, aside from Helheim... and certain Kureshima person that he was pretty much fond of. The former, because he was amongst the few who was aware of its existence thus being the sole researcher who have complete dominance over it. The latter, because the man who captured his attention had that significant allure that by no means unattractive. Not to mention Takatora was someone who rarely revealed much of himself to other people.

Well, it couldn't be helped that he liked exploring into _uncharted_ 'territories'. There was nothing interesting about trying to find the answer to a 'mystery' when you have too many people jumping in to take a bite on it. So, those people that were too eager to find out more about the many unsolved questions in science and of _this_ universe—whether or not they were after the glory of receiving a Nobel Prizes for it—they can happily take that away from him. After Helheim, nothing else can top it. And since he have Takatora, he have no need to concern himself with any other.

Because who else would do the things Takatora did and still remained mostly pure? That air of nobility Takatora have that always captivated him... sometimes he felt that the man deserved better. Better person than him anyway.

Sengoku Ryoma knocked gently on the door before inviting himself into the CEO office. But apparently he didn't really needed to be too formal to get himself in. Since no one would have noticed the knocking as Kureshima Takatora lay asleep on one of the couches in the office.

He smiled as he approached the sleeping man...

Looking at the sleeping man, Ryoma recalled the olden days from which he first knew Takatora. Takatora used to smile a lot back then... of which you rarely able to see nowadays. He recalled the many times Takatora have been hurt; how much trust Takatora placed on him.

If only Takatora had more of the greater ambition that he so _rightly_ deserved. But no. Ironically, despite everything he have done to give _his lord_ all the powers that could be achieved and more; Takatora chose humanity instead of him. That nobility that so captivate him most about Takatora, ended up backfiring on himself. Takatora was still _too_ kind.

That won't do. What's the point of working so hard to achieve the power that he want, if the person he so wanted to give it to _refused_ to accept it? That's why, as long as possible... he would keep the knowledge about the Overlords from Takatora.

Because that's the only way he could push Takatora to accept his efforts to keep making stronger drivers. Like it or not, he'll make Takatora become stronger than anyone else!

Takatora really deserved someone better. Yet, could he ever relinquish his hold of this man?

Ryoma snickered. What a time for a leader of a big corporation to be slacking off like this. Yet he couldn't blame the man completely since it was partially his fault. Ryoma placed the file he have been holding on the coffee table beside; that was just an excuse for him to pay a visit to Takatora's office anyway. He ran his hand to caress Takatora's cheek.

Even asleep, Takatora maintained the regal presence. Ryoma sighed.

Would there be a time when Takatora finally change his opinion and seek the power of the gods? Maybe not... but he would still try. One day Takatora would see that his views are correct. Until then he would lie in wait.

 

But the day Takatora found out about the Overlords and still refused to achieve anything more than humanity's salvation; perhaps that would be _when_ he could let Takatora go.


End file.
